


Time For Me To Fly

by Full_Metal_Douchebag



Series: Time For Me To Fly [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Kissing, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Metal_Douchebag/pseuds/Full_Metal_Douchebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grima is defeated for good but not without a noble sacrifice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time For Me To Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Robin in this is named Jovi and is female build 1, face 1, hair 5 and hair color 8
> 
> The title is a reference to the REO Speedwagon song Time for me to fly

With one final strike Grima has been slain for good and ironically by his own hand.

As she starts to disappear Jovi thinks about when she first met Chrom, Lissa and Frederick in that field. She thinks about their first battle. She thinks about meeting all of the Sheperds. She thinks about meeting her wife Sully. When they first met they became quick friends and just before Emmeryn "died" they became lovers and after the war with Plegia was over they married and just before the war with Valm started they had a child named Kjelle.

Jovi turns around too see Kjelle, Morgan and Chrom in shock and Sully come running towards her at full speed and pick up Jovi in her arms. "You will be back, right?", Sully asked with tears streaming down her face. "Of course I will love" Jovi replied with a smile.

Then the two passionately kissed eachother.

After that Jovi saw everything disappear before her with her wife's face being the last thing she saw

She then thought to herself her last thought.

_It's time for me to fly._

**Author's Note:**

> Quick side note, how the hell do you pronounce Kjelle's name! I alwaysed pronounced it kuh-jell but it could be iclandic so kell is how you pronounce it. Maybe?


End file.
